


Dean's Beans

by coffeegirl18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pie, Piercings, Rimming, SPN AU Big Bang 2016, Sad Castiel, Starting Over, Stressed Dean, Switching, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegirl18/pseuds/coffeegirl18
Summary: Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was super nervous writing my first mini bang ever for this challenge. I hope you enjoy it and I was lucky enough to have the support of my lovely artist (lotrspnfangirl) and my beta (mandylynn4). Thanks so much for our lovely moderator for organizing the whole Big Bang. I made a quirky music mix on Spotify and just worked away at this. I'm also super tempted to turn this into an ongoing 'verse, let me know if you'd like a continuation of it in the comments below.

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

**Author(s):** coffeegirl18

**Fandom(s):** Supernatural

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

**Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

**Word Count:** 6821

**Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

 

The first time Cas Novak met Dean Winchester he was on his knees. Some idiot, probably Gabriel, spilled a full caramel latte all over the kitchen.  Cas watched the younger man curse under his breath at the sticky puddles before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Cas was politely standing at the register of Dean’s Beans, poised to order, when Dean looked up from where he was kneeling. Cas wished his pants weren't so damn tight and willed himself not to get turned on by the very hot punk guy kneeling behind the register. The guy had a green mohawk and several piercings, but he came off completely harmless.  He was also very different than the clientele that Cas normally ran into at the café. 

Different was something Cas could appreciate. If he was honest with himself, Cas' tastes ran a little south of vanilla and a little closer to the Nutella cupcakes on display. Dark and spicy. He kind of wanted to do something extremely inappropriate involving a cupcake and the gorgeous guy behind the counter. This boy would probably be into it.

Cas wasn't exactly conventional himself but all his tattoos were covered to the point that he'd fit in with those on Wall Street versus the stunning guy on the floor. He admired that the boy could show off his art and not worry about the comments, whereas Cas seemed to still care about his outward appearance remaining neutral. He’s sure it was a remnant of his old job and parents constantly instilling their opinion that appearances were everything.

Cas liked this place, Dean’s Beans, despite moving to Denver from New York with little of his things except what he could fit in his car. It was refreshing how the majority of the crowd here in this area were hippie types; they tended to like Cas’ tattooing style.  The boy on the floor would certainly appreciate the ink Cas was sporting, if he could see it.

"Hi," he said to the kneeling boy. _Would I ever love to use that pretty mouth…Mmm, he might even have a tongue stud... Get out of Dom headspace, Cas._

"Hi, can I do something for you?" the young man answered, looking up from his task.  Deep green eyes blinked up at him, nearly matching the dye in his hair.  A glint of silver drew attention to the pierced eyebrow and a light dusting of freckles dotted the bridge of his nose.  His cheeks pinked up when Cas didn’t immediately respond.

Cas realized he was gawking and swallowed. "Just a Red Eye and a blueberry scone please....and a Nutella cupcake to go." Cas glanced at pretty punk boy's name tag.   _Dean...Good strong name..._ As Dean got up to make the coffee, Cas smiled.  "Thanks, Dean."

"How did you…?" Dean started and Cas pointed to the name tag on the boy’s chest. He laughed. "Oh.  Yeah.  Technically, I was off duty at noon, but Gabriel…," he pointed at the stressed baker in the back, "needed some help up front. Didn't realize I still had my tags on.”

“Understandable.”  Cas nodded to Gabe, his third cousin, whom was currently caked in flour to the point of looking like a horrible Halloween ghost.  “Gabe can be a nuisance, that’s for sure.”

Gabriel waved back, apparently not hearing the comment made about him, and although stressed, giggled like a maniac. He yelled, “Dean, make sure to give Cas another Nutella cupcake.  My cousin’s got quite the sweet tooth.  Must run in the family.”

“Got it, Gabe.”  Dean blushed at Cas, then stammered, “Is it okay if I add it to the same box?”

Cas just nodded and dug his wallet out of the pocket of his trench coat.

Dean waved him off, “No, it’s on the house. Family eats free here...and gets a little extra, too.” He winked at Cas, then proceeded to blush a deep red.

“Well, thanks then.” He saluted Dean with his coffee and picked up the to-go box, turning to leave.

“Have good day at the office.” Dean bit his plush lip.

Cas resisted the urge to jump over the counter to get at Dean. Instead, Cas half waved and skittered out the door after realizing he was 20 minutes late for his first client at Fallen Tattoos.  “You, too,” he called back over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

Dean breathed out a deep sigh.  It was the slow part of the wee hours of the morning so usually Gabe just baked while looking after the customers.  Dean was happy to look after the guy with the trench coat, though. Pretty businessman types were a major turn on for Dean.  He wanted to rumple them or occasionally explore some kinkier aspects of his sexuality, if they were interested.  He pulled himself from those thoughts and looked back at his companion.  

“Hey, Gabe.  I’m heading upstairs.  Call me if you need me.  And make sure you clean up after you’re done with those scones!”  Not waiting for a response, he took the stairs two at a time, shaking the thoughts of the dark haired man from his head with force.  Maybe he’d come back another time…

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

**Author(s):** coffeegirl18

**Fandom(s):** Supernatural

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

**Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

**Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

**Word Count:** 6821

**Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

Luckily for Dean, for the next two weeks, Cas bought his coffee at Dean’s Beans.  The two of them talked over coffee and cupcakes, learning much about each other in the process. Dean revealed his love of Stone Roses and old school punk rock and Cas couldn’t help but salivate at the thought of him singing along while making coffee.  Cas still hadn’t mentioned his tattoos, but he got a chance to fully appreciate some of the ones that were visible on Dean’s arms, legs, and neck. 

As fun as talking to Dean was, though, Cas felt a bit of frustration creeping in.  He couldn’t get a good grasp on whether or not Dean was flirting or being friendly.  Hell, he couldn’t even discern if the boy was straight or not.  Still, he found himself at the café more often than not, talking and enjoying the food and drinks. 

One afternoon, between clients, Cas arrived and noticed that Dean wasn’t at the counter.  Gabriel shrugged and said something about having to meet someone before his shift.  Cas tried to keep his frown of disappointment at bay, but Gabriel smirked.

Before he could say something snarky, however, Dean walked into the coffee shop and Gabriel pretty much tripped over himself to get out from behind the counter.  Behind him, standing outside, was a tall, slender man with toned muscles and thick, chestnut hair around his ears.  Cas bit the inside of his cheek in amusement as he took in how much Gabriel was clambering to get closer to the taller man.

“That’s Sam, my brother.” Dean motioned to Gabe’s _man candy_ outside. “He figured your coffee’s got to be better than his Mr. Coffee, plus he can get a cup pretty late here when he’s working on a case,” he noted.

"Ooo who's that tall and handsome...." Gabriel practically flailed at Castiel while staring out the shop window. He continued motioning at him and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Cool your jets, Casanova," Cas looked unimpressed, "That's Sam, he's too busy to date according to Dean. I ran into them coming out of Sam’s law practice the other day so I had coffee with them. You were sick with the flu and closed the shop for a day since you couldn’t bake.

Dean interjected, “But I was able to serve coffee because obviously people are here for the coffee as well as your sweets. We didn’t have to open the register ‘cause apparently we’re all “family” here.”  Dean winced at Gabriel’s shrill squeal as Sam ran a hand through his hair.  “He’s also interested, too, if you’re wondering; he’s been openly gay for ages now.  He practices criminal and human rights law and he goes for creative types like you.”

"Too busy my ass." Gabriel darted behind the counter, then out the door, running up to Sam with a newly baked salted caramel cupcake.

Sam looked frightened, which was normal reaction to Gabriel shoving food in your face. Gabe blushed, and Cas had never seen him blush in the years he’d known him. Sam kept his hand on Gabe’s over the cupcake, though. He whispered something Cas couldn’t hear in his ear and then they were off down the sidewalk, running with matching goofy grins.  Gabriel sent a wink over his shoulder before they disappeared from sight.

Dean sheepishly shrugged at Cas. “I thought your cousin would be good for Sam.”

Cas nodded, still a little taken aback at how smoothly that interaction went.  “He definitely is. I haven’t seen Gabe like that ever.”

“Gabe and Sam are obviously taking off so they can have time together.” Dean shifted from one foot to another, face flushing before he looked back up at Cas.  “So that leaves us here, huh.” Dean winked at him, shy smile in place.

Cas smiled back.  “I guess it does.”

“Did you want to try anything new?” Dean looked tired, all half lidded and soft in his usual flattened ‘hawk. He was also missing a large portion of the piercings he had when Cas first met him. He could pass for a college student at this point. “So we have a strawberry flan that I made myself. If you like?” He mumbled the end of this, blushing furiously. _They were friends, right? Friends can suggest pastry items can’t they?_

“I would like that very much,” Cas said, all flustered.

Dean turned awkwardly back to the kitchen, intent on getting a very special strawberry tart made just for Cas. He was horrible at cakes and the froufrou items that Gabriel created; although he was skilled at baking pies and tarts. He still had no idea whether it was him that flustered Cas or vice versa, as the older man seemed to be somewhat shy at times.

Dean returned from the kitchen then slid the strawberry tart and a mocha over to Cas with a, "There you go". He automatically pecked Cas on the cheek, not even thinking about it. Then blushed because he didn't know if Cas even liked him or guys in general.   

Cas looked at him wide-eyed with a soft "oh".

“S-sorry,” he replied, ducking his head and trying to busy himself with wiping down the cappuccino machine.

“It’s okay,” Cas said softly.  He tapped his cup on the counter and hummed.  “Gotta get back to the office,” he sighed.  Then, he was gone, strawberry tart left behind on a napkin.

Dean didn't sleep all night worrying that he ruined a friendship. If he’s honest with himself he’s alternately turned on and nervous that Cas would be into him. He can’t be the only one feeling that hot current of tension between them. Could he?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

The next day Dean handed him his coffee, fingers lingering when they touch on the cup.  Cas looked around the nearly empty café, then pulled him in for a bone-melting kiss.

Dean's pretty sure he's going to melt into the floor if Cas didn't hold onto him by his shoulder.  He blinked at him wide-eyed, lips still parted.

“Thank you for making me that tart.” Cas kissed Dean again all soft and sweet.

They waited until the last customer left the café before Dean finally invited Cas into the kitchen. He sprawled against the counter, gesturing Cas closer. Once close enough, Dean grasped the older man around the neck and hauled him in for another kiss.  It's not like their first kiss; it's hot, messy and a little wicked versus gentle and almost timid.

Cas went rock hard at the dirty nip Dean gave him at the end of the kiss. He gently scratched over Dean’s neck; he pulled Dean’s face lower so he could suck and lick at his neck. Both men are hard, rocking against each other, but they take frequent breaks because they are trying to take it slow. Dean’s never taken it slow but the majority of his relationships were after hookups at the local bars which all ended in a spectacular crash and burn fashion.

Dean's definitely into Cas if his moans are any sign of things to come. They kiss for hours like teenagers enjoying each other into the early hours where Dean teaches him how to make panna cotta from scratch while they talk about everything from family to music to political leanings.

Dean's forward in the sense that he goes after what he wants but he's most definitely a pleaser. Cas thinks he might have a boyfriend and a proper sub by the end of the night....errr.....morning.....day break. He's damn pretty without all his getup (piercings, eyeliner and the Manic Panic hair) but it feels like something's missing; Cas adores him as is.

“Wow, you look tired. New boyfriend wear you out?” Sam mentioned.

“Not on that track yet, but yeah, I was with Cas last night.” Dean staggered over to the coffee maker in his apartment. He lived above the coffee shop and while not ideal, it’s convenient for managing it.

“Ooo, the plot thickens…” Sam mimed a book, teasing smile on his face.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Never, jerk!”

Sam put Dean in a headlock and fluffed his pre-’hawk hair.

“Ahhh. Okay, okay...mercy, you win!”

“Now what did you get up to?” Sam asked again.

“We just talked...:”

“And…”

“He _listened_.” Dean dodged a cuff from Sam.

“I mean was there more than talking…?”

“We um.. we totally kissed a bit.” Dean blushed a deep red. “I really like him.”

“Cool.”  Sam looked at his brother again, truly seeing the affection he had for Cas on his face.  When Dean started to squirm under the scrutiny, he coughed.  “Did you want to watch more Game of Thrones while you eat breakfast?” Sam motioned to Dean’s cereal.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Dean grinned when Sam’s left for his living room.

Sam received a text from Gabriel. He didn’t bother checking and curled up on the couch for a Game of Thrones double episode via Dean’s Netflix subscription.

Dean came in then, curled in his favourite comfy chair ready for the mini marathon and eating his Lucky Charms. He’s a big kid at times and enjoyed sugary kids cereal for comfort food; he loved drinking the coloured milk at the end.

“Ooo, that’s super cool.” Dean started pointing at the battle on screen.

“It’s not very accurate.” Sam answered.

“Wow, buzzkill much? It’s a book turned into a mini-series...It’s not exactly History On Film.”

“Sorry, just stressed about the case I’m working on.” Sam frowned.

“Can I ask what it’s about?”

“I can tell you that someone was arrested for being who they are, in a country where you can be beheaded for it.”

“Wow, so you’re working with a team on that case with the feminist professor whom was going to be beheaded for basically being a feminist?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Sam nodded his head signalling that _yes he was on the case_.

“That’s a tough one,” Dean grinned, not to make light of her ordeal but out of pride that his brother was a good enough lawyer to be on the case. “I’m proud of you, Sammy.” He ruffled Sam’s hair like when they were little.

“Ooo, dragon!!!” Dean yelled, Lucky Charms spattering out of his mouth and pointing at the screen.

Sam laughed at how he swears his brother is an overgrown child bouncing from a serious conversation to get all excited about dragons on Game of Thrones. He paused the show so Dean could clean up the formerly beige, now very purple carpet of the living room.

Dean ran to the kitchen for a towel then just dabbed at the purple milk on the carpet with a paper towel and continued grinning excitedly.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

Dean looked worried when Cas walked in the next day, “Gabriel’s missing,” he gasped out.  He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “I can’t manage the store and bake his cakes.”

“He’s what?!?!”

“Missing,” Dean breathed.

“Ugh, again?” Cas sighs, “He promised me not to disappear without a text or anything again. It appears he lied to me.” He frowned. “He’ll show up again within the week. Although, he might be literally baked like a cake. Usually his disappearances involve hot guys and lots of alcohol and drugs.”

“Should we put up posters?”

“For what? It’s not like he hasn’t done it before.”

Dean looked concerned.

“We’ll call the cops and put missing posters up if he’s gone more than a week, okay?”

Dean grudgingly agreed, as Gabriel is his business partner but he knows he tended to party extremely hard when he had time off. _He’s probably passed out on someone’s couch somewhere_ , Dean thought to himself as he busied himself with the café duties.  _Don’t worry…yet._

It was nearing closing time for the coffee shop. Dean has served the last few customers their coffees in to-go cups and is just sweeping up. He smiled to himself as he turned off the main sign and flipped the door sign to _closed_. Dean is starting to worry that Gabe might be dead in a ditch. He’s sure Cas should be more worried about him but he’s only known him for a few years and maybe it’s a family related thing. Dean knows he’s wanted to take off occasionally with all the family issues he’s had in the past. He did that himself actually in the end and moved with Sam to Denver to start his business.

If he hadn’t gone through all of that, he never would’ve met Cas or some of the fun, quirky people here. He should text Charlie about Cas but decides to wait keep it as his adorably hot little secret until another day. He turns off the lights then heads upstairs to his apartment. Dean heads straight to his computer because as much as he’s trying to go slow with Cas, he still has needs.

Cas starts googling where in Denver Gabe could’ve taken off to. There’s a lack of Burning Man type festivals, but there are some remote areas in the upper part of the state and maybe he met a snow bunny while taking some well-deserved, albeit not sanctioned by Dean, time off skiing at a chalet.

Cas grins thinking about Dean and wondering if Dean’s thinking about him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

A few days pass and Dean hasn’t seen Cas. He worries something happened to him as well. Maybe everyone has a mysterious flu and have ended up disappearing. Dean face palms because obviously he needs to pick up all the slack at work being one of the two co-owners of the coffee shop. He spots Cas through the shop window and he hurriedly mentions his lunch break is in 5 minutes to the customers. He can be a jerk for once...he’s near having a mental breakdown over Gabriel going missing. Of course, it would be busier with him away or missing or drunk in Cabo or wherever he went.

He motions to Cas, who comes in quickly.

“Cas, could you do me a huge favor?” He does a saucy wink at Cas at the “huge” and “Could you meet me in the breakroom in 5?”

“Sure, Dean.” Cas smirks at him.

It was the longest 5 minutes Cas had to wait.

He's seriously hard in his jeans and on his way to the bathroom to look after himself when a hand drags him into the back room.

Dean kisses him all wicked and hot. _Holy crumb_. Cas just moans then kisses back 'cause it's his only automatic response. He pulls Dean's hair a little needing to breathe.

Then Dean's pulling away and apologizing.

"Sorry, am I moving too quickly?"

"How long have you wanted this?" Cas asks.

"Since the first day," Dean manages to gasp out when Cas flips him around like he's nothing.

"Then you're moving too slow," Cas growls and slips to his knees. He quickly opens Dean's pants after tossing his apron aside.

"Son of a bitch, Cas. You have a mouth on you."

Cas just hums against his clothed cock and pulls him out.

"That is seriously hot." Cas stares then laps at Dean's ladder of barbells up his sizable cock.

"I'm close. Fuck....just like that. You're a good boy aren't you, Cas?" Dean sees Cas' hand is working himself at the same rate he's thrusting into his mouth.

Cas' response is humming around him, which causes Dean to cum down his throat. He slouches down the wall and then leans over to suck Cas off.

It only takes two licks for Cas to be cumming down his throat. They share the cum in a dirty kiss.

"You're a dirty little fucker, aren't you?" Dean grins.

Cas winks, “More than you know."

"I'm really worried about Sam, Cas. He's not returning my calls or even sending a text." Dean grips the sides of Cas' shirt curling his fingers into the folds.

"I'm worried about Gabriel too. I mean he's disappeared before, only he popped up in Vegas a week later and told me he ended up at Burning Man then decided to do some Peyote. Pretty sure I need brain bleach for the rest....He's my third cousin that's just..." Cas looks repulsed.

Dean licks his lips. "We need a distraction from this..." He leans towards Cas' ear. "Now what kind of slutty things happened at Burning Man? I'd like to know. Pretty sure we can try most of them."

_He has a pretty mouth....bet I could make good use of it._

Dean licks down Cas' neck. Both are breathing hard. "Oh you're a wicked distraction, aren't you?" Cas gasps out.

Dean grins and starts sucking at Cas' thumb.

"Fuck me," he gasps. Cas starts unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants.

"Mmm…I have a better idea." Dean finishes the job and pulls Cas' pants down.

"Ever been rimmed before Cas?"

"Yeah once," Cas frowns, it was a horrible experience. He thought it was supposed to feel good.

"I'm about to knock your socks off then." Dean kisses the pout off Cas' face. "Bend over the freezer."

Cas half lays on the freezer and Dean slips something from his dusty apron.

"What's that?" Cas is nothing if not observant.

"You'll see...Your wicked pretty ass will like it. Ok?" Cas frowns but loves how Dean keeps him guessing.

There's a hot wet wiggle and Cas is going near cross-eyed at the dirty push of Dean's tongue. There's also a cold press of something and...

"Dean, is your tongue pierced?" He just gets a rumble for his efforts.

Dean finally pulls back gasping and very obviously hard.

"Yeah, Cas, I told you I have to take some of my piercings out for work." He leans in to tongue at Cas again.

Cas stops him. "Any more of that and I'll cum."

Dean grins wickedly. "That's kind of the point, Cas."

"But I want to cum in you and lap it up."

Dean's face is priceless and hot.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: There's some lovely NSFW art at the end by my artist, lotrspnfangirl.

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

 **Author's note:** There's some lovely NSFW art at the end by my artist, lotrspnfangirl.

~~~

To Dean, Cas is like getting a mixed box of cookies and every single one being peanut butter and one ginger snap sneaking in there. Dean’s used to sameness, monotony, and boring suit types with boring lives; Dean thinks the world of him and his rejection of what his parents wanted him to do. It just helps that he's a total freak between the sheets.

 _Yes,_ Dean thought munching on a ginger snap, _Cas is quite spicy and definitely unique._

Dean was closing up the cafe; wiping down the counters and turning around the open sign to closed. He locks the door then sits down on a bar stool for a second totalling the receipts for the day.

There was a soft rapping on the glass door with Cas outside drenched from the rain. His hair was all mussed and adorable. Dean took that back...Cas looked sexy as hell. He unlocks the door then lets Cas in.

Cas brushes his hair out of his eyes and asks, "Do you happen to have a towel or some dry clothes."

Dean blinks so widely at him because Cas is totally coming onto him. He thought he imagined it earlier that month.

Cas glances around and since the blinds cover everything starts stripping with no concern for his nudity. He continues towards Dean and traps Dean against the counter.

"Maybe I should've been more forward with you." Then backs Dean into a booth. Cas licks at Dean's neck and finishes taking off his shirt.

"Mmm I should've said..." Cas drops into Dean's lap, "I have had dirty..." He nips at Dean's ear, "and totally indecent thoughts about you."

****

Dean dropped to his knees; Cas leaned his head back against the wall with a slight thunk. He was thankful Cas' name was cleared just generally liked the way Cas tugged on his spikes. Then Cas ran his fingers over where he could feel the bulge of his own cock in Dean's mouth.

Dean's gorgeously wicked mouth.

Cas was in deep now both figuratively and literally. He could feel Dean swallow and gag a little on the precum dripping down his throat.

Dean’s wondering why Gabriel disappeared. Poor Cas was distraught and Dean’s Beans was still flourishing but without any new creations from Gabriel that may come to a halt. He frowns and goes back to the task literally at hand or rather mouth.

Dean pulls off enough to say "Seriously Cas, if you want to cum on my face you just need to ask." Cas jerked his hand back from petting at Dean like he was the finest gem in the universe. "I like it if you're interested." The man damn well blushes as if he didn't just have Cas' dick stretching his too pretty, now very swollen mouth.

Cas yelps a little when he pulls a bit more out of Dean's mouth. Slutty boy's a tease slipping his tongue into Cas' slit when he withdrew.

"Dean, it's going to be over too quick if you keep doing that. I'm taking a rain check on cumming on your pretty face." He rubs a hand down Dean's jaw. "You're so fucking gorgeous just taking it like you do. Get so hard over my big cock, yours’ is damn well soaked."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

Gabriel sometimes randomly decides to go on vacation up to his family’s cabin in the mountains. He sets his skis on the porch and continues into the bedroom of the cozy cabin to put away his clothes. Cas always laughs at him for doing so but he hates having rumpled clothes while on vacation. He likes to dress to impress according to him; Cas considers it dressing like “a bright blinking light or an offensive traffic pylon”. But Cas wears mostly neutrals so Gabe is unconcerned with his fashion opinions.

He decides to hit the slopes and maybe go for a relaxing massage afterwards. Maybe pick up some hot ski bunny type. He takes the lift up to one of the more challenging slopes. He’s skidding quickly down; he’s going to feel it tomorrow but the rush of going through fresh powder is amazing. He’s having a riot just having some alone time away from Dean’s Beans; this is just the icing on the proverbial cake.

Sam was skiing on the slopes in a well needed break from the extremely stressful human rights case he was working on. On his second day with the legal team he was sitting in the lounge when he spotted Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. Gabe was super hot in his tight and flashy, florescent new ski suit. _Who even wears that bright of a ski suit?_ He looked adorable anyway...It hugged his body just right.

Sam runs across the lounge over to Gabriel seriously losing his cool, “Hey it’s good to see you again Gabriel.”

Gabe does a double take at Sam.

“I had a case and they took everyone on a short vacation break since it’s going to be a hard one to win.”

“Did you want to go for a drink?” Gabriel is forward if anything.

“I could do with one, yeah. I definitely need a distraction.”

One drink turns into about six or seven. Both have lost count. They decide to walk back to the cabin which is on the edge of the ski resort. Sam and Gabe leaning against each other in the coolness of the snowy night with big dopey grins.

Gabe stops and pulls Sam to him by his snow pants.

“Let’s make snow angels!” He yells in drunken glee.

Sam rolls his eyes until Gabriel’s dragging him down almost on top of him. He feels filthy indecent even suggesting sex in public but Gabe has some kind of power over him. He’s actually inching his hand down Sam’s pants at the moment.

Gabriel gasps suddenly.

“Is that all you?”

“Got an issue with it?” Sam’s smirks.

“Seriously, can’t get any hotter.” Gabe licks, sucks at Sam’s neck while he gets a better grip around his huge dick. “I really don’t want to do this in the snow then. Come on, my cabin’s just up the hill.”

He quickly dirty kisses Sam and runs up the hill to the cabin. Or rather tries to while Sam basically drags him out of the snowbank he fell into and carries him to the front door of the cabin.

They throw their gear into the front porch; then Gabe has an idea. He runs to the gas fireplace, turning it on then quickly zipping halfway out of his gaudy one piece ski suit. He basically leaves it so the zipper allows him to get his achingly hard dick out.

Sam’s stripped entirely at this point and basically slowly jacking himself while watching Gabe crouch over the fire then strip halfway out of his snowsuit. Gabe also realizes he’s holding a packet of lube.

“Shit, I should’ve asked…”

Sam cuts him off with a wicked biting kiss.

“I’ve topped but I bottom mostly. It depends on the person mostly. But for you I’d prefer to bottom if that’s alright.”

“More than alright.” He presses Sam down onto the bear skin rug near the fireplace.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

Cas quickly discarded his trench coat; arms slightly tangling in the sleeves.

Dean snickered, Cas looked childlike, pissed off....and so turned on Dean had to help him. He untangled the cuffs from Cas' hands; he noticed a flash of small fish-like scales on his wrist. He pulled the offending trench coat off then proceeded to unbutton Cas' shirt leaving kisses in his wake.

Dean jumped a little when Cas twitched as he ran his nails down his chest.

"Are you ever frisky?" Cas winked.

"I like being on my knees." Dean purred.

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's pretty plush lips a contrast to the blue 'hawk. Dean rubbed his tongue stud over Cas' thumb.

"I can suck you off if you're too riled up."

Dean pulled his tshirt over his head then continued to do positively illegal things with his tongue to poor frustrated Cas' thumb. Cas is leaking steadily in his tan dress pants.

"Holy shit, Dean. You need to slow down. Get your pants and shoes off now!"

Cas strips himself the rest of the way til he's in his boxers; revealing ink that looks near painted on. Dean gasps as a full blown artistic piece is revealed across Cas' entire front and down his arms as well.

"Cas this is amazing, why do you keep so buttoned up all the time?"

"It's a remnant from my past life...Just like the trench coat was."

Dean lays back on his couch. "Come on Cas still need you to fuck me soft and rough, the way you said."

Cas spreads him open pressing Dean's legs upwards and licking over Dean's hole. Dean digs into the couch; he passes a tube of lube with a condom to Cas.

Cas spanks Dean's curved ass..."Oww, what was that for?"

"Have you been sleeping around with anyone else, Dean? I just had my tongue all over your pretty little rim."

"Jesus, no, Cas. No one but you; I was even tested. You don't need to worry."

"Love how big of a slut you are for me. Mmm, maybe I'll even plug you up this time around...feel my cum marking up your insides." Cas continues rubbing over Dean's hole pressing in as he answers affirmatively.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

With Gabriel and Sam disappearing, Dean has had to pick up the slack in the baking department. He can bake pretty much anything but his cakes seem to sink every time he so much as try to bake one. Gabriel has a few for very stylish and high profile weddings coming up and Dean could never level up that fast in his cake decorating or baking skill.

He calls Charlie because while she’s still in Mountain View, California teaching a few seminars at Google in some kind of coding language that mystifies Dean.

“You’ve reached Charlie, please live long and prosper and oh...leave a message after the beep.”

Dean groans. She must be out with her new co-workers.

<<Beep>>

“Hey Charlie, I’m dealing with a code pink situation here. I need some female baking knowledge input or I may have to turn a wedding cake into a wedding pie. I’ll give the bride your number because you aren’t there. Ugh.”

<<Beep>>

Dean hangs up and almost calls Sam since he’s on the first memory slot but he can’t because of course he has to be missing at a time like this. Sam would even have a super logical solution like hire someone temporarily but Dean doesn’t trust people that easily which is why….

He should call Cas. He’d know what to do, plus he’d have fun doing monotonous cookies and cakes. Maybe Cas has some hidden talent like his cousin.

He calls Cas; the phone rings twice and he nearly hangs up.

Cas wasn't really one for food sex but Dean drizzling cool custard on him followed by a warm, warm wicked tongue. He started leaking enough that Dean was getting a mouthful of him and sweet custard.

He could get used to this flour covered Dean and all. Cas' own pretty little punk boy slips further down to his knees. It's dirty from the flour...Cas is slightly grossed out. Dean glances up; he undid Cas' belt while he was focusing otherwise. He drags him upward pretty eyelashes fluttering under all that eyeliner and bravado. Nice plush lips licking them ‘til their plumper, redder.

"Fuck you're obscene."

Dean grins wickedly, "That's kind of the point."

Then he sucks at Cas' earlobe...Boy has no idea what he's dealing with. He flips them pressing his hard cock against Dean's pert ass quick enough to startle.

"Holy crap, Cas. Could've said something?" Breathes Dean. He looks almost like he's bracing for a hit.

"Have you ever scened with someone before?"

"Once. A mistake..." Dean winces then frowns, "Guy just wanted to slap me around.”

"Can you take orders? I promise not to slap you around." He hums, " Might spank you a little. Would you like that?"

He gets a hot, wet, warm mouth licking down his belly as a response.

"Would you?" His response is a contented hum when he needs a yes, hopefully an enthusiastic one. Cas pulls him off his trek downward.

"Dean, I need an actual answer."

He blinks and chuffs at Cas. "Cas, yes I'd love to play all kinky with you. Now can I suck you off because I'm pretty sure this," he toys with his tongue stud, "Is going to make you see stars."

 _Boy's going to kill me._ Cas pulls gently on his hair; the answering happy moan is enough for him to damn well force his cock in Dean's mouth.

“Your mouth is ridiculous Dean. So hot it should be in porn.” Cas rubs himself through Dean’s cheek.

His answer is another happy moan and wet hot metal dragging from base to tip.

Afterwards Dean stares at Cas for the longest time.

"I figured you were an accountant. Maybe working at the office beside Sam's firm. "

"I was a broker once; I worked on Wall Street." Dean grins proud his boyfriend obviously left that life. "The coat is the remnants of that life.  I'm obviously a tattoo artist as you can see now. I couldn't handle the corporate greed or the fast cars apparently."

Dean winces. Cas had mentioned his best friend dying in a car wreck, but never any real details.

"He passed out in the road. I hit him...I was out of my skull...did some cocaine. Fuck, Dean. Thought it was a log until the reports the next day." Cas tears up.

Dean just holds him and makes soothing sounds.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Title:** Dean’s Beans

 **Author(s):** coffeegirl18

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

 **Archive Warning(s):** Graphic Depictions of Violence (one mention of news related violence)

 **Additional Tags:** Dom/sub, Switching (mostly Dom!Cas/sub!Dean), Kink, rimming, piercing/tattoo kink.

 **Word Count:** 6821

 **Summary:** Dean co-owns and manages a coffee shop called Dean’s Beans, he’s all but given up on love and he’s standoffish looking and unapproachable because he’s a punk (tall mohawk, eyeliner, piercings). He works with Gabriel whom is as eccentric as can be but helps create masterpieces that make Dean’s Beans qualify for high profile weddings. What will happen when Dean meets a mysterious new businessman and Sam is working as part of legal team for a human rights case? Suddenly everything falls apart and Dean’s best friend Charlie is away. Will Dean’s new boyfriend help fix everything or will he stray like all the others?

~~~

Cas and Dean end up waking up early to open Dean’s Beans together. Dean starts baking more pies and tarts. Cas places any unwashed items into the power dish washer. They didn’t exactly have time to do all of the cleaning last night as they were having hot kinky sex on the metal tables in the kitchen. Dean obviously sanitized everything afterwards; Cas laughed at it before they headed upstairs to sleep but didn’t want Dean’s Beans slapped with a health code violation. They cuddled together until 6am this morning which was later than Dean usually woke up to do prep for the pastries. Dean even had pillow creases on his face when Cas kissed him awake.

Dean looked lighter, less exhausted than he did the rest of the week. Cas smirked at the reason; maybe he could get him to suck him off on his lunch break at his tattoo parlor or even just eat lunch with him. Dean’s so gone on Cas that either would be great.

Dean was nearly finished the lunch rush, they were sold out of the Po’ Boys, Reubens and turkey clubs he prepared this morning. He was just waiting to see Cas, he even hid a Reuben for him in the back fridge. They had lunch plans of the naughty kind, he could wait…Cas and his commanding voice. He grins.

At noon even Dean is agitated. He wonders if the same thing that happened to Sam and Gabriel happened to him.

Cas runs in, “Sorry I’m late for lunch.”

“You scared me, Cas.” He kisses him soundly taking control. Cas makes a surprised sound that turns into a moan as he’s liking Dean taking control too. Dean pulls back. “Guess you like me being in control sometimes too. I’ll have to add that to the list.”

“There’s a list….” Cas asks.

“A mental list,” Dean points to his head. “But yeah, my exes were tame compared to you.” He blushes.

“Now about that lunch date.” Cas happily jumps over the counter and grabs the sandwich in Dean’s hand. “I’ll take it in the back.” He smirks.

“That’s what he said.” Dean laughs.

Around 4pm, Sam and Gabriel waltz into Dean’s Beans with overly happy grins and satisfied smiles. Dean’s face is priceless but Cas’ face literally takes the cake and then some.

"So _you're_ the snow bunny," Cas yells.

Dean does a WTF face.

Sam grins confused, "Um, yeah, so?  Your point being?"

"You both scared the hell out of Dean and I! Text next time."

"We were in a very private cottage, though." Gabriel winks at Cas.

"Then text or call on the way there." Cas is not easily deterred.

"Sammy, you scared me. Especially with the case you're on." Dean shudders. He heard of kidnappings and disappearances related to major legal cases like the one.

Sam hugs Dean harder, "I forgot I told you about it," he pulls back.

Dean mumbles against his shoulder. "Although I'm still glad you took the case. I mean she’s safely at home with her family now."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The court case that I assigned to Sam is an actual case although sadly it's shaky as to whether her lawyers will win it. I wanted a happy ending for this fic though as I keep finding a large amount of non-uplifting fic and it's winter in Canada so like we're already depressed enough as it is.   
> http://nytlive.nytimes.com/womenintheworld/2016/06/24/imprisoned-canadian-professor-accused-of-fomenting-a-feminist-revolution-in-iran/


End file.
